Coffee and Cigarettes
by NotASuperhero
Summary: Samantha Smith, your apathetic Ravenclaw who sees herself to a new adventure during her fifth year questioning her heart, her friends and possibly a path of life she never thought of before.
1. Watch The Time Go

[Author's Note]: This is my first ever DM fic. I hope to improve as the story progresses and can only do so with your reviews. I hope you enjoy and you should know I do not own anything except Samantha.

The darkening sky over Diagon Alley signaled another day that has passed and the throngs of wizards and witches alike were dissipating.

For Samantha, it meant another day closer to another school year in Hogwarts. It was something she looked forward to, as any Ravenclaw should, but also a day she would like to be delayed, as any regular student would want their vacation extended.

With a heavy sigh, the brunette slowly made her way to the Leaky Cauldron, a warm cup of coffee in hand and the other wrapped around a camera. Her dark blue robes swished around with the wind and for the most part, she kept to herself. Pushing the pub door open, she trudged past the swirly smokes and alcoholic smell of drinks and walked into her rented room.

It wasn't much, just a solitary bed in a corner, a vanity mirror, and a personal bathroom. It wasn't luxurious but it was comfortable. The pale, bare walls had a few paint chips and itty bitty cracks, still leaving the room hospitable. Gently placing her camera on the vanity, Samantha lay down exhaustedly on the messy bed and shoved a hand under her pillow to retrieve a letter.

_Dearest Samantha,_

_We're so sorry to have not been able to see go off to Hogwarts this year but you know how tight money has been lately for us. It's a miracle how we had enough to send you over there. But we know how much you love that school and we want nothing but the best for you. Take lots of pictures for us and try your hardest in class. Don't let any of those British snots trample over you!_

_Your father sends his love and reminds you that boys still have cooties. _

_Love you!_

_Mom_

Samantha laughed softly at her parent's antics and her pale olive eyes danced with mirth. She had hoped her parents could come to England with her but plane flights from America cost so much and they weren't rich.

A soft knock on the door brought her to reality.

"Come in," she said as she safely hid her letter. In came a small, old elf that bowed and smiled affably.

"If the young mistress would like to eat, dinner is prepared in the hall," he announced and Samantha nodded, taking off her robe and followed the elf down to the dining area.

The dining area was just as poorly lit as the pub area and there were secluded groups of people littered all over. Samantha walked over to a darkened corner and sat in a table with a small candle at the center.

"I'd like a cup of coffee and bagel with marmalade," she spoke softly to the elf who recognized the order and apparated away to the kitchens. Samantha's eyes roamed around the room to see if she could pick apart any recognizable faces but found none.

Her food appeared on the table shortly after and Samantha ate slowly, evenly spreading the marmalade on the bagel and thoroughly enjoying her cup of Joe.

While she ate, she wished she had some familiar company to at least fill in the silence around her. She thought how anyone would do really, but then remembered all her wanted company she would have yet another two days to wait for her to see them.

Sighing wistfully, Samantha pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk, quickly going to an ear-marked page and continued on her reading. As a Ravenclaw, she couldn't afford to slack and it wasn't for showing off that she was reading. It was more that she just liked to know these things, especially if it was an interesting subject.

Whilst she read, Samantha felt the waves of sleep tug at her eyes powerfully and thought it better to excuse herself to her room so she could sleep there. She hoped that time could speed up while she slept so that school could begin already and cure her of this feeling of loneliness already.


	2. It's not as if I don't like you

[Author's Note]: Part 2! I must admit, I was a bit stuck on the flow of this story and transitioning. I had a general idea of how I wanted to execute this but my brain wasn't so quick on the uptake. As such, reviews/constructive criticism would be _**extremely**_ helpful! Please enjoy and be reminded that I do not own Harry Potter, I merely created Samantha Smith, Kent Marsh, and Olivia Nash. :)

Two days passed by quickly and Samantha found herself waiting patiently in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. She was already in her school robes and she had her hair done nicely in a French braid that was tied off with a green ribbon.

A book propped open on her lap, Samantha waited for the remaining students to board the train. It was bit early and platform 9 and ¾ was mostly empty.

"Yes mum, I'll do my best," a deep voice was heard and Samantha couldn't help being a bit curious as to see who it was. Peeking out her compartment window, she could see from a distance a pair of platinum blonde-colored heads. She couldn't see their faces but knew one was male by his short and shaggy hairstyle while the female sported an elegant bun. Shrugging both off, Samantha went back to her reading. It was at that moment the compartment door swung open.

"Ah, mind if I sit here?" the boy, who was tall, about 5'8" with light brown hair and toffee colored eyes, asked.

Samantha nodded her consent and the compartment fell quiet. From the corner of her eye, she saw how the silence was slowly torturing him. His eyes ran all across the small compartment and he alternated which leg to twitch up and down. Sighing, she closed her book and stared at the boy.

"My name is Samantha Smith and I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw," she said, stretching her hand across to him to shake. The boy smiled ecstatically and shook her hand jovially.

"The name's Kent Marsh and I am a transfer student from Australia! I'm also in Ravenclaw! I thought I wasn't going to fit in much, being that these Brits are kind of weird," he said the last bit in a whisper and winked playfully.

Samantha laughed softly and shook her head, "I'm from America so I know exactly how weird the British could be, but they have excellent schools. Some kids can be snobs but others are just fine."

"Really? How did you hear about Hogwarts? My mum's sister went here," he explained, his cheerful mood was contagious seeing as Samantha couldn't stop smiling.

"I came to Hogwarts cause of my dad. He use to come here before he transferred to an American school when he moved there. Life at Hogwarts is…interesting, to say the least," Samantha mused, her green eyes twinkling in amusement. Kent smiled at this, happy that life at his new school wouldn't be as mundane as he had previously thought.

Just then, the compartment door opened once more, revealing a harassed looking redhead with exasperated looking sapphire blue eyes.

"You will not believe it! I _just_ Elizabeth Higgins, that slag in Slytherin, snogging the lights out of Wilson, that disgusting boy in my House and who is he?" she yelled loudly, ludicrously pointing at a smiling yet slightly perturbed Kent.

"Name's Kent Marsh, transfer student from Australia. How's it going mate?"

"Olivia Nash, fifth-year Hufflepuff and best friend of the idiot over there," the redhead slowly said, staring at Samantha with questioning eyes.

Samantha laughed at their awkward handshake, "He just came into the compartment and introduced himself to me. Don't worry, he's a nice fellow," she explained to Olivia who seemed alright with it as she sat down next to Samantha.

"Don't mind her Kent. Even though she's a horrible gossip, she's really a nice person. Deep, deep, _deep_ down somewhere in there," Samantha smirked, narrowly avoiding Olivia's retaliation.

"I resent that! I can't help listening to a juicy piece of news," the girl frowned, her pale skin blushing red at the cheeks. Kent laughed at this, his own face blooming with color from laughing so much.

It was a pleasant train ride and it was filled with much laughter as Samantha continued to fill Kent in with regular Hogwarts life and professors and Olivia added in the gossip and complicated love lives he had missed the last five years.

"So, Ron and Hermione have hidden feelings for each other, Cho is hung up on Cedric but also fancies Harry and Samantha had a crush on Malfoy? Blimey, that's a lot," Kent tried to summarize, his toffee eyes glazed in confusion. Olivia nodded quickly, her red-haired tresses bouncing with her head as Samantha pouted.

"I did _not_ have a crush on Malfoy! That was you Olivia! Stop spreading lies! Don't listen to her Kent!" Pale olive eyes glared fiercely at her friend who giggled madly. Kent was very much amused by the red staining Samantha's cheeks.

"Me thinks the lady protests too much! Besides, who wouldn't have a crush on Malfoy? He's a total prat but he looks so _sexy_ it's a crime," Olivia sighed, twirling a curl of hair between her fingers. Samantha huffed, turning her body away from Olivia and effectively cutting her from the group.

The sun crept down the sky and was lowering deeper into the horizon, the terrain getting rockier and greener, the sky darkening into deep hues of blues, rosy pinks, and robust oranges.

"It's almost time. It's best if we change our robes. C'mon Kent," Olivia ushered him out to show him the boys' changing room, leaving Samantha alone. Samantha smiled and gazed out the window.

'_Hogwarts. What adventures do you hold for me this year?'_


End file.
